This invention relates generally to a power line interrupter for electrical equipment and, more particularly, to a power line interrupter that automatically restores power only after a predetermined time delay.
Erratic supply voltage poses a serious problem for various types of electrical equipment. Excessive supply voltage fluctuations often cause damage such as component burnout or breakdown. In addition to commonly experienced peak voltage swings on commercial AC supply lines, inadvertent power failures contribute to this problem. The resumption of electrical service after a power failure often is accompanied by large voltage fluctuations that can damage equipment. Although circuits have been developed for protecting electrical equipment from abnormal voltages or for delaying the reapplication of power after power failures, none has fully satisfied all of the problems incident thereto.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved, relatively low cost apparatus that will protect electrical equipment from damage normally associated with excessive supply voltage fluctuations produced spontaneously or after inadvertent power failures.